


Lustful Hate

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Come Shot, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Merle Dixon Being an Asshole, Merle Dixon Smut, Nice Merle Dixon, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: Merle has been at the prison for a couple of weeks and he is getting on everybody’s nerves. But most of all, his presence stir a disturbing feeling inside of you, one that you’re not so willing to admit.





	Lustful Hate

“Hey there, baby brother!” 

You cringed when you heard Merle call for his brother further down the courtyard and tried to ignore his raspy voice when he started talking to Daryl. Life had been quite peaceful at the prison until _he_ arrived. Now everything was a mess, everyone was either arguing or ignoring each other. All because of _him._ He had divided your group into two sides and you hated him for it. The sound of his laughs and rambles echoed in your head, and you ground your jaw tightly. 

Fuck, didn’t he ever just shut up?!

You huffed quietly and continued hanging up the laundry to dry in the hot Atlanta sun. 

“Damn!…lookin’ good as ever, sugar.” Merle’s husked voice in your ear made you jump. How the hell could that big, burly man sneak up on you like that? 

You rolled your eyes and sighed, “What do you want, Dixon?” 

“Oh, c’mon, don’t be like that, doll.” He walked around you with a big grin on his face, his big, firm chest touching your arm as he stood way too close for your comfort. An unwilling shiver went down your skin and you inhaled slowly as your eyes darted over his muscular arms exposed in his black tank top . 

Fuck him and his stupid, firm muscles! 

“Damn, all I wanted was to know if yer're done with my shirts.” Merle’s eyes dropped to your cleavage that peeked out from the opening of your shirt and his upper teeth bit down on his bottom lip when you turned around to hang another shirt on the line and he had the perfect view over your firm little ass in your tight low-cut jeans. Damn! you were one hot little number, that’s for sure. Just imagine having you on your hands and knees as he pounded that sweet ass of yours….the thought alone was enough to make him rock hard and he smirked at the feeling of his growing cock straining against his slacks. 

“Yeah, they are inside the laundry room, cleaned and dried.” You tried to ignore how close he stood to you, how the feeling of the naked skin on his arm against yours made you shudder. In the corner of your eye, you noticed his smirk and wondered what kind of thoughts went on in that head of his. Probably some dirty ones for sure. 

“Thanks, sugar,” he drawled and leaned down to your ear, “Ya know, we could have some real fun, ya and I. How about I come to yer cell tonight? Hmh?” His breath was heavy in your ear while his fingers stroke your arm, and an instant warmth pooled between your thighs. 

“What?!” No!” you huffed with a blush and stepped away from him, “You’re disgusting Merle.” You continued with the laundry and tried to ignore his amused chuckle. 

“Oh, really? Ya think so?” He drew closer to you again. “Then how come I can smell the fuckin' arousal on ya?” He licked his lip as he eyed your curves. “Yeah, I bet yer’re fucking dripping right now, babygirl.” 

“Fuck off, Dixon!” you shouted and pushed him away before rushing past him with a flushed face and clenched fists. God dammit, how you hated him! But more you hated how damn right he was! 

“Oh, go ahead and run off, sugar tits, but I know ya fucking want it!” he yelled after you with a chuckle but you ignored him and pulled the door open. 

“Hey! What about the rest of the laundry?” 

You turned your head with an angry glare at Dixon who stood there with his stupid face and stupid arms, pointing at the basket.

“Hang it yourself, asshole!” you yelled back at him and slammed the door shut after you. Leaning against the metal surface, you closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm yourself but that heated feeling wouldn’t go away. Damn, now you had a wretched ache between your legs as well! 

Merle’s blue eyes lingered on the closed door and a small smirk twitched on his lips. Oh, you wanted it alright. His gaze dropped to the laundry basket, “Yeah, right. I ain’t doing no God damn woman’s job,” he murmured and strolled away. He halted after a few meters, sighing as he looked to the sky before turning around to walk back to the basket. 

Damn woman, getting into his head like that! 

  
The day went on in a slow pace and it didn’t help that you had to watch Judith all day. Well, that was your usual assignment, but this day seemed to never end. Worst part was the heat in your body that wouldn’t go away, and the looks Merle gave you whenever he was around didn’t ease it one bit either, in fact, It only made it worse. 

At dinner, Merle sat across from you and kept flashing you that big grin of his, making you all hot and bothered. You shifted uncomfortably on the chair, trying to look everywhere but on him, but God knows, he made it hard! As soon as you finished eating, you excused yourself and rushed to your cell. Thank God, that Carol watched the baby tonight. At least now, you could be alone to try and calm yourself down. 

You closed the curtain attached to the cell opening and tossed your shoes of you. You did the same with your jeans before laying down on the bed with a sigh. Staring at the ceiling, you tried to cool down but all you could think about was his damn, fine arms and firm chest and how he would feel against you, how his strong arms around your waist would hold you so tightly as he fucked you hard against the wall…

Oh God!! You let out a small moan and chewed on your lip as your hand slowly moved down to the hem of your panties. You just needed a little bit of relief, that’s all. Your fingers dipped underneath your panties and another moan slipped out when you reached your soaked cunt, and pushed two fingers inside. 

“Fuck…” you murmured softly when you started moving in and out, finally getting rid of that pulsing ache inside of you. 

“Mmm…Merle…” you whispered as you bucked your hips against your hand, imagining it was his thick fingers inside your starving pussy. So long had it been since you had sex, way before the dead started walking the earth and all this tension was brewing inside of you, ready to explode in any moment. 

Merle glanced behind him to make sure no one was close by before walking up the stairs and following the corridor that lead to your cell. The whole day, he had walked around with the biggest fucking hard on of his life, still seeing that fine ass of yours in front of him and he started losing it. It was either taking away the tension himself or pay a little visit to you. And he knew you fucking wanted it, he could tell it at dinner, how your face flushed when he looked at you and how you seemed so eager to get away from there. 

Soft moans reached his ears as he closed in on your cell and he raised an eyebrow, listening curiously as he pushed the curtain aside a bit to take a peek inside. The sight meeting him made his swollen cock jerk. Fuck…he stared hypnotized at your hand that moved inside your panties and a smirk tugged at his lips. 

“Mmm…Merle…” 

His name on your lips turned his smirk into a low chuckle and his hand dropped to rub his pulsing bulge. Yeah, he knew you fucking wanted him…He pushed the curtain aside and silently made his way inside with a impish grin. 

“Well, well…what do we have here?…” 

Startled by the voice beside you, you snapped your eyes open and stared into Merle’s icy blue orbs. Quickly, you pulled out your hand from your panties with a gasp and sat up. 

“Merle! What the hell - “

His hand grabbing your wrist stopped you mid-sentence and you stared breathless as he pushed your fingers into his mouth and started sucking your juices off. A heat rushed to your pussy and you couldn’t help but lick your lip at the sight, unable to take your eyes of him. 

Merle let go of your fingers with a wide grin and a chuckle, “See, I told ya, ya fuckin' wanted me.” 

Pulling your hand from his grip, you huffed and stood up, “Don’t flatter yourself, Dixon!” You pushed past him, but he circled his handless arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, your breasts pressing against his chest, and you gasped and stared up into his eyes, which twinkled mischievously back at you. 

“Stop resisting so much, sugar. I know ya want it.” His only hand dipped down to your ass, giving it a firm squeeze, “Damn, I fucking love yer ass.” He looked you straight in the eyes, testing you to see how far he could go. All you wanted was to slap him across the cheek and push him away, but your limbs didn’t seem to work at the sound of his husky voice and his calloused hand touching your body. The only thing you could do, was to release a low keen moan and tug at his black tank top. Merle moved you backwards until you hit the wall. There, he leaned down and started kissing your throat, groans rumbling deep within his chest and the heat between your thighs turned into a burning ache. Slowly, your fingers travelled over his muscled arms.He felt so good…so God damn good…

Wait, what the hell were you doing?…

“Please, Merle…” you tried to protest but it only came out as a small whisper when his hand sneaked underneath your shirt and caressed your stomach. 

“Yeah, that’s it babygirl. Beg for me.” Merle pressed his erection against you and growled when it twitched against his slacks. 

The feeling of his hard member pressing against your throbbing pussy made you gasp.  
“Please…I can't…” You pushed on his chest but he was too strong and frankly, your attempt was too weak. You were gone already, and you knew it. 

“Yes, ya can,” he murmured in your ear as he moved his body away a little to unbutton your shirt. 

Oh, fuck it! You grabbed his tank top with trembling fingers and pulled them out of his pants. Eager and full with wanton, you slipped underneath the cotton fabric and graced your hands over his firm chest, making the older man groan and rip your shirt open with fiery lust burning in his dilated eyes.

“Yeah, that’s more like it.” His gaze dropped to your breasts, taking in the pretty sight of your push-up cleavage. Another growl left him before he buried his face between your soft mounds, kissing and licking fiercely on your female flesh. Merle’s hand slid around your back and unfastened your bra, letting it drop to the floor. Once again, his gaze landed on your breasts and he hissed a bit, making a guttural sound as his hand cupped your left one, squeezing hard before brushing his thumb over your nipple with gentle strokes.“Fuck, girl. Your tits are fucking perfect.” 

Your cunt tingled with excitement from his words, and pants and moans trembled on your lips as your hands started fumbling with his belt. 

Merle chuckled, “Eager, are we?” 

“Shut up, and fuck me already!” You glared up at him as you tugged on pants. Not even when he fucked, he could shut the fuck up! Merle’s amused gaze turned darker and he grabbed your arm and pushed you down on the bed. Gasping, you stood up on shaky legs and glanced back at him. His blue orbs twinkled wickedly as he gave your ass a little slap. 

“As ya wish, Princess,” he snickered and pushed your panties down, your breathing heavy in your chest as you grabbed a hold of the mattress when he roughly pulled them off your legs. Merle lost no time as he unfastened his pants and pulled his thick cock out, tossing it a few times before brushing the head against your pussy, teasing your soaking slit. 

“Shit Merle, just get it in there!” You clenched your hands on the mattress and pushed your butt back against his throbbing cock between your legs. 

“Fuck!” Merle groaned and grabbed your ass as he slammed into you, hard and deep. He kneaded your butt cheek firmly with his hand as he started thrusting in a fast and vigorous pace. 

“Fuck, yes Merle! Just like that! Fucking hell…” you moaned lowly when pleasure finally replaced the ache in your cunt. 

“Not so fuckin' modest anymore, are ya?” he sneered, pushed you down on your knees and pressed his large body on top of yours, pinning you against the bed as he kept his rough pace. 

“Just. Shut. Up.” you hollered through his thrusts and Merle chuckled against your neck where he buried his face. 

“Fine, sugar,” he murmured and pushed your head down with his arm, as his hand pressed down on the bed for support when his hips crushed down on your ass, pounding into you faster and harder. You bit down on the mattress to muffle your scream as your core tightened and your throbbing pussy clenched around him when you exploded into orgasm.

Merle felt the swelling in his cock as his climax came down on him hard. “Shit!” he grunted and pulled out just as his white cum spurted out of his twitching cock, spilling all over your ass. 

“Oh, fuck…” His cock gave a few last jerks, the last of his cum dripping down his length before he slumped down on his back beside you on the bed, panting heavily. You were laying with your eyes closed, trying to calm your breathing, when you heard his chuckle beside you. Opening your eyes, you met his sparkling orbs and you couldn’t help but chuckle back. Without even thinking, you drew closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Your eyes widened and you pulled back with a gasp, staring at his somewhat surprised face. 

Fluttering your eyes, you avoided his gaze as you sat up and murmured; “Uhm…I’m sorry…this was nice and all, but…” You abruptly stopped when Merle pulled you down on top of him, smirking up at you before covering your mouth with his in a hungry kiss. You responded immediately, surprising yourself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than you could’ve imagined. Then he pulled back and all you could do was to stare into those piercing blue eyes of his. 

“Yeah, I ain’t letting ya go, sugar. Ya got that?” he asked before he sat up, with you now straddling his lap. Suddenly, you felt something hard twitching against your used cunt and your gaze dropped down to find his hard cock poking proudly against your slit. Wide-eyed, you blushed and looked up at him again.

“Oh…” you whispered with a shy smile. Merle chuckled and pinned you down against the mattress again, pushing his thick length into you once more. You gasped and grabbed his shoulders as he penetrated your sore pussy. 

“Yeah, ya better brace yourself girl, we got a long night ahead of us.”


End file.
